


Talk Is Cheap | Roman Reigns

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [93]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: The Miz and Maryse brag about how they are the better ‘It couple’ then you and Roman, and decide to prove it the WWE universe.Request: Can it be that the reader is Roman Reigns wife and they’re tag team partners?- @mrsnegan25Word Count: 932WARNINGS: cheap shots, The Miz using Maryse as protection, fighting, fluff, hair pulling, violence?
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 5





	Talk Is Cheap | Roman Reigns

You glared at The Miz and Maryse as they made their way out of the gorilla.

Rolling your eyes as they basically strutted down the ramp, thinking they owned the place.

“Don’t let them get to you, okay.” Roman spoke, his hand resting on your shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“I’m not, I just really want to slap those smug looks off their faces.” You grumbled, glaring at The Miz and Maryse as they walked around the ring, until they were in front of the commentary table, they got up on the apron. The Miz sat down on the second rope weighing it down so Maryse could enter the ring, The Miz got up entering the ring himself.

“If looks could kill, Maryse and The Miz would be dead.” Corey spoke.as you and Roman glared at The Miz and Maryse.

It only feed more fuel to the fire, as they smirked at you and Roman. You quickly made a beeline towards them, only for Roman to wrap his hand around your forearm, pulling you towards him.

Lowering his mouth to your ear.

“Relax, baby girl.” Roman cooed, his thumb rubbing soothing circles.

“Looks like y/n couldn’t wait any longer.” Bryon spoke.

The ref went to check on The Miz and Maryse, asking if they were ready, both of them nodded. The Miz saying something you couldn’t quite hear.

The ref walked over to you and Roman, asking if you’s two were ready.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” You muttered, glaring at them.

The ref signaled to the timekeeper to ring the bell.

Roman and The Miz stayed in the ring, while you and Maryse made your way to the corner of the apron, both of you’s taking the piece of white string in your hands.

Squaring each other off. Miz stepped forward then stepped back, letting out a small laugh, he leaned against the turnbuckles, smirking at Roman.

Roman charged at The Miz, The Miz moved out smiling wickedly, as Roman went face first into the turnbuckles.

“Right into the turnbuckles.” Corey spoke.

The Miz walked towards you, letting out a laugh, as you glared at him.

“Your husband’s got nothing on me.” Miz taunted, looking back at Roman, then turning to look at you.

“I’m sure The Miz is enjoying this.” Booker T spoke. Some of the crowd cheered while the rest booed.

“Shut up.” you yelled, punching him in the nose. Miz stumbled backward, holding his nose, the look of pure shock on his face. Maryse went crazy, trying to get in the ring, only for the referee to tell her to stay on the apron.

Booker T snickered.

“Watch out, Miz.” Corey spoke.

The Miz quickly put his hands in front of him. As you got into the ring. Maryse kept screaming at the ref to turn around.

“Please don’t.” he begged, unaware that Roman was charging at him until it was too late.

“Spear.” Both Corey, Booker T, and Bryon shouted.

You smirked at Roman, as he got up smiling at you.

“what is wrong with you?” Maryse shouted, finally making her way into the ring, she pushed you out of the way, making you slam against the turnbuckles.

Maryse started shouting at Roman, making him let out a sigh, her hand flew up, hitting him hard across the face.

“Oh, no, Maryse, step aside.” Corey shouted.

Maryse turned around, her eyes widening in fear, as you charged towards her, fury in your eyes. While Roman smirked.

She let out a squeal as you collided with her, sending her to the ground.

“And another spear.” Corey shouted.

You got up, standing above her.

“Maryse and The Miz, have no chance.” Booker T spoke.

“It’s still early, I’m sure they can get the upper hand.” Byron spoke.

“You bitch.” You shouted, picking her up by the hair.

“Watch the hair, y/n.” the ref spoke, making you roll your eyes.

Delivering a DDT to Maryse.

You smirked at her then turned your attention to roman, smiling at him with a wicked smile, looking at The Miz, as he pulled himself up on the ropes.

Roman winked at you.

“What are they thinking?” Bryon spoke.

“I don’t know, but we are about to find out.” Corey spoke.

Roman putting The Miz on his shoulders, you do the same with Maryse, both of you’s fell backward at the same time.

“Double Samoan drop.” All three of them said at the same time. The crowd cheered louder.

“Let’s do it again.” You cheered, picking Maryse up again. Maryse struggled against you, failing to get free.

Roman let out a small laugh, biting his lip.

Roman picked up the Miz again.

The crowd went wild again.

“Oh, no.” Corey spoke.

“Yes.” Booker T spoke.

“DO IT.” The crowded chanted. As you and Roman fell backward again.

Maryse and The Miz landed on the matt with a thud.

“And another Samoan drop.” Corey spoke.

Hooking there leg, and pinning them against the matt. The ref slide down on the matt, starting the count.

“ONE.” Everyone in the arena shouted.

“TWO.”

“THREE.”

“And the winner of the match, Roman Reigns and Y/n.” Jojo announced, as Romans theme song started to play.

Roman intertwined his fingers with yours, raising both yours and his hand up, as the crowd cheered. Pressing his mouth against your neck. He let go of your hand, wrapping his arms around your waist, his lips pressing against yours softly, making the crowd cheer, some of them saying aw.

The Miz and Maryse, glared at you’s as they walked back up the ramp.

Roman pulling away from you, resting his forehead against yours.

“I love you.” Roman spoke.

“I love you too.” you beamed, kissing him again. the both of yous pulling away, with content smiles on your faces…


End file.
